1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of hairdressing tool, and more particularly to a wind-collecting nozzle mounted on the outlet of dryer.
2. Description of Related Arts
Currently, after washing the hair, people simply use towels to wipe the hair and let the hair dry naturally. However, in order to dry the hair quickly, a dryer (hairdryer) may be used to dry the hair. Hence, the dryer becomes a very important hairdressing tool in people's living. As the dryer could produce hot air with various temperatures, it can thus be generally applied to various applications. For example, people feed pets and some pets have very long and thick hair, such as the dogs that its hair will get very wet after bathing. It is required to dry its hair and people generally use the dryer for drying it. However, the current dryer generally has installed a wind-collecting nozzle having a flat blowing outlet or a round blowing outlet which fails to provide an ideal effect of quick-drying and a convenient operation.